The Banished and the Brave
by Blue Jay of Night
Summary: Rebellion. That's what happens when the leaders abandon the code. However, not every cat supports this. They are banished and form a new clan, Braveclan, because only the bravest of heroes can win this war.(Rating may change)
1. AllegiancesPrologue

**Hi! I'm redoing the allegiances(kind of) because I found a huge error. In the clans for my story, there are not supposed to be elders because they were considered a burden to the clan and they didn't really care about their history any more. So I fixed that and a few other minor things as well.**

**Allegiances**

**Thunderclan**

Rebellious cats: (T)Flightfur, Hawktail, Rainpaw, Gingerstripe, Lilypaw, Runningdeer, Cedarpaw,Jaggedfur, Acornface, Echofall, Streamfur, Skyflash, Fernsplash(13 of 34)

**Leader-** **Clawstar-**scarred, battle worn brown tom with bloodshot, brown eyes

**Deputy-** **Frostrunner-**white tom with one missing eye and a cold, ice blue eye.

**Medicine Cat- ****Echofall-**light gray she-cat with pretty blue eyes with green flecks

**Warriors:**

Burrfrost- brown tabby tom with green eyes

Pricklesand-pale ginger she-cat and amber eyes

Flightfur- fluffy gray she-cat with ruffled fur and blue eyes

**Apprentice: Blackpaw**

Blizzardnose-white tom with gray patches and yellow eyes

Hollyhawk- Black she-cat with white and grey patches and amber eyes

Slinkfur-sleek black she-cat with glossy blue eyes

Hawktail- brown tabby tom with white belly and paws and blue eyes

**Apprentice: Rainpaw**

Edgefrost- tortoise shell and white tom with cold blue eyes

Eaglefur-white she-cat with ginger stripes and green eyes

Gingerstripe-Bright ginger furred tom with green eyes

Ivyfang-vicious black and white she-cat with yellow eyes

**Apprentice: Lilypaw**

Dusttail- Light brown tabby tom with green eyes

Runningdeer- Light brown tom with white paws and chest with sparkling amber eyes

Cranefoot- white tom with burning amber eyes

**Apprentice: Lionpaw**

Barrenclaw- Plain brown tom with short, patchy fur and blue eyes

Shadestripe- dark gray tom with emerald green eyes

**Apprentice:Cedarpaw**

Orangetuft- Fiery ginger tom with amber eyes

Jaggedfur-ragged furred brown tabby tom with bright green eyes

Tigertooth-striped gray tom with crystal blue eyes

Acornface-dusky brown tom with green eyes

**Apprentice: Leafpaw**

**Apprentices:**

Cedarpaw-very pale gray tom with clear blue eyes

Leafpaw-pale brown she-cat with amber eyes

Lionpaw-bright ginger tom with dark brown eyes

Blackpaw-white tom with gray and black patches and blue eyes

Lilypaw-pretty light brown she-cat with sparkling green eyes

Rainpaw-dark gray tom with lighter gray patches and yellow eyes

**Queens**

Icefur-solid light gray she-cat with dark brown eyes(mother of Tigertooth's kits:Stagkit, Tallkit, and Rosekit)

Whitebreeze-pure white she-cat with forest green eyes(mother of Pricklesand's kits:Tigerkit, Blackkit, Darkkit, and Pinekit)

Fernsplash-brown tabby she-cat with blue-gray eyes(expecting Runningdeer's kits)

Streamfur-dark gray she-cat with sleek fur and stormy blue eyes(expecting Blizzardnose's kits)

Skyflash-white she-cat with cloud-like pelt and dark amber eyes(expecting Jaggedfur's kits)

**Shadowclan**

Rebellious Cats:Flintfur, Sorrelpaw, Rainfoot, Sunshade, Moonshade,Snowheart, Snailfur, Sandystripe (8/32)

**Leader-** **Hawkstar-**Big brown tabby tom with green eyes

**Deputy-** **Flintfur-**dark, almost black, gray tom with white and ginger patches and stormy gray eyes

**Apprentice: Sorrelpaw **

**Medicine Cat-** **Rumblefoot-**ginger tom with white patches and yellow eyes

**Warriors:**

Swampwhisker-muddy brown tom with yellow eyes

Rainfoot-white tom with white and gray patches and pale gray eyes

Vinetail-murky brown tom with vibrant green eyes

Ivymouse-dusky brown she-cat with mouse-brown eyes

Clawnose-gray tom with big gash across nose and dull yellow eyes

**Apprentice: Ashpaw**

Sunshade-fiery ginger tom with bright blue eyes

**Apprentice:Mallowpaw**

Moonshade-silver she-cat with white patches and icy blue eyes

Larkfang-reddish brown she-cat with foxish brown eyes

Mistrise-solid gray she-cat with yellow eyes

Fogfoot-white tom with brown patches and green eyes

**Apprentice:Rootpaw**

Frogpelt-gray tom with black flecks and dark blue eyes

Mudnose-solid brown tom with brown eyes

Trailnose-light brown she-cat with long, sharp claws and yellow eyes

**Apprentice: Bronzepaw**

Pinefrost-dark brown tabby tom with golden eyes

Ratfur-scarred black tom with beady dark green eyes

Scorchblaze-ginger tom with black flecks and dark gray eyes

**Apprentice: Fangpaw**

Snowheart-creamy white she-cat with light green eyes

Sandystripe-light brown she-cat with white patches and yellow eyes

Stripepelt-white tom with black stripes and brown eyes

Talonscar-brown tabby tom with scarred face and dark blue eyes

Snailfur-light brown tabby she-cat with emerald green eyes

**Apprentices:**

Ashpaw-light gray tom with blue eyes

Mallowpaw- light brown tom with green eyes

Bronzepaw-golden tabby tom with

Fangpaw- black and white tom with amber eyes

Rootpaw- dark brown tom with green eyes

Sorrelpaw-reddish brown she-cat with hazel eyes

**Queens:**

Silverfrost-light silver tabby she-cat with emerald green eyes(mother of Vinetail's kits: Frostkit, Kestralkit)

**Windclan**

Rebellious Cats:Grayheart,Greeneye,Cinderclove,Fallingdawn, Swiftclaw, Ravenheart,Brookthorn, Moonspring,Turtlepelt,Lilyrain,Burnetpaw,Hootpaw,Gorsepaw (13/36)

**Leader: Talonstar-**brown tabby tom with hazel eyes

**Deputy: Heathershade-**dark brown she-cat with blue eyes

**Apprentice: Gorsepaw**

**Medicine Cat: Walnutwhisker-** dark brown tom with gray eyes

**Apprentice:****Hootpaw **

**Warriors:**

Harewhisker- light brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Grayheart-gray tabby tom with green eyes

Greeneye-brown tom with bright green eyes

Granitepelt-golden brown tom with hazel eyes

Thorndapple-dappled grayish brown she-cat with thorn-sharp claw and leaf green eyes

**Apprentice:Hollowpaw**

Blacktooth-white tom with black muzzled and green eyes

Singetuft-siamese tom with blue eyes

Tigerlily-ginger she-cat with black spots and brown eyes

Cinderclove-white she-cat with brown patches and hazel eyes

Cedarfang-grey tom with white patches and amber eyes

Brownwhisker-brown tom with brown eyes

Fallingdawn-ginger tabby she-cat with

Alderstep-dark gray tom with amber eyes

**Apprentice:Tigerpaw**

Swiftclaw-black and white tom with hazel eyes

Runningstorm-black tom with brown eyes

Blackstorm-black tom with gray and white patches

Frostclaw-white tom with gray patches and gray eyes

**Apprentice:Burnetpaw**

Whitefur-white she-cat with yellow eyes

**Apprentice:Clovepaw**

Ravenheart-gray-almost black- tom with icy blue eyes

Darkwind-dark gray tom with dark green eyes

Brookthorn-light brown she-cat with blue eyes

Moonspring-silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Apprentices:**

Burnetpaw-bright ginger she-cat with light green eyes

Clovepaw-tortoiseshell and white she-cat with yellow eyes

Hootpaw-dark brown tabby tom with green eyes

Hollowpaw-black tom with amber eyes

Gorsepaw-light brown tom with white paw and tail and green eyes

Tigerpaw-light brown tabby tom with gray stormy gray eyes

**Queens:**

Aspenfur-dark brown she-cat with pale blue eyes(mother of Singetuft's kits:Fangkit, Kinkkit, Sorrelkit, Skykit, and Hazelkit)

Ambersky-ginger she-cat with hazel eyes(mother of Cedarfang's kits:Gingerkit and Foxkit)

Sagefoot-tortoiseshell and white she-cat with blue eyes(mother of Blacktooth's kits:Littlekit, Jaykit, and Tallkit)

Turtlepelt-tortoiseshell and white she-cat with brown eyes(expecting Swiftclaw's kits)

Lilyrain-ginger she-cat with gray eyes and white patches(expecting Runningstorm's kits)

**Riverclan**

Rebellious Cats: Elkfur, Oaktooth, Hazelthorn, Mistfang, Willowthorn,Creekbird, Brackenheart, Brightpool, Briarpool, Graymouse,Beechtuft, Starlingpaw,Rosepaw, Fishpaw, Briarbird,(15/39)

**Leader:Bloodstar-**black tom with scarred pelt and mad, amber eyes

**Deputy: Firethorn-**bright ginger tom with bright blue eyes

**Apprentice:Wetpaw**

**Medicine Cat:Nightheart-**black tom with green eyes

**Warriors:**

Twistclaw-light brown tabby tom

Morningflash-ginger tom with green eyes

Strikefoot-white tom with sharp claws and gray eyes

**Apprentice:Fishpaw**

Minnowclaw-gray she-cat with hazel eyes

Elkfur-dark brown tom with white flecks and amber eyes

Oaktooth-dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Hazelthorn-ginger and white she-cat with yellow eyes

Gingermoon-black and ginger tom with green eyes

Mapleheart-tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes

**Apprentice:Rootpaw**

Blackheart-black tom with brown eyes

**Apprentice:Snowpaw**

Hollowberry-light brown tabby tom with green eyes

Mistfang-silver tabby she-cat with gray eyes

**Apprentice:Icepaw**

Willowthorn-silver she-cat with hazel eyes

Creekbird-gray tom with white patches and green eyes

Yarrowfur-ginger tabby tom with green eyes

Ratface-scarred brown tom with yellow eyes

Hedgeface-brown tabby tom with hazel eyes

Bushclaw-brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Thistlestorm-light brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Brackenheart-bright ginger she-cat with hazel eyes

Brightpool-ginger and white tom with pale green eyes

**Apprentice:Rosepaw**

Birchstorm-white tom with pale ginger stripes and yellow eyes

Goldfur-huge golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Briarpool-light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Graymouse-gray she-cat with hazel eyes

**Apprentice:Starlingpaw**

Beechtuft-cream tabby tom with brown eyes

**Apprentices:**

Starlingpaw-cream tabby tom with green eyes

Snowpaw-white tom with hazel eyes

Rosepaw-white she-cat with ginger patches and hazel eyes

Fishpaw-white tom with gray patches and hazel eyes

Wetpaw-sleek black and white tom with green eyes

Icepaw-white she-cat with gray eyes

Rootpaw-light brown tabby tom with green eyes

**Queens:**

Featherfang-silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes(mother of Morningflash's kits:Gingerkit, Olivekit, Shiverkit, Sparrowkit)

Briarbird-tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes(mother of Gingermoon's kit: Mintkit)

Dawndapple-pale golden she-cat with white flecks and yellow eyes(mother of Thistlestorm's kits:Firekit, Fawnkit, and Frogkit)

**Outcasts**

**Leader:None**

**Deputy:None**

**Medcine Cat:Moorfeather- **gray she-cat with green eyes(left clans)

**Warriors:**

Firepoppy-ginger tom with amber eyes(crippled hind leg)

Duskstripe-pale ginger tom with yellow eyes(betrayed clan)

Lostfoot-brown tabby tom with hazel eyes(missing one of his legs;formerly Foxfur)

**Apprentice: Frostpaw**(exiled from clan)

Palerose-pale gray she-cat with dull yellow eyes(blinded in battle)

Blackeye-ginger tom with light blue eye(half blind in one eye and missing the other)

Hawkfeather-gray tabby tom with green eyes(left clans with severe injuries)

**Apprentice: Littlepaw**(left clan)

Primrosepetal-light gray she-cat with pale, watery blue eyes(missing half of tail)

Eagleshadow-dark brown tabby tom with white patches(breathing problem;short of breath)

Sedgefoot-black and white she-cat with green eyes(left clan)

**Apprentices:**

Littlepaw-small light brown she-cat with green eyes

Frostpaw-white she-cat with gray stripes and gray eyes

**Queens:**

Nettlewhisker-brown tabby she-cat with green eyes(mother of Windkit and Whitekit)

**Prologue**

Moons ago, one blood-thirsty leader lead all his warriors into battle. His name was Bronzestar. He had no respect for the warrior code. He battled against Windclan and forced Windclan into a pact, almost an alliance.

Slowly they conquered the other clans, and agreed to abandon the code. They replaced the code with a new set of rules. These rules were vicious. A kit could be apprenticed at younger than 5 moons. They were allowed to use claws during training unpunished in all the clans.

Disloyalty was punishable by death or exile. Some cats rebelled anyway, and were quickly disposed of by the four strong leaders.

However, some escaped, and ran away. A few ran off and became rogues and kittypets, but the bravest stayed upstream. They formed a clan they called Braveclan. They eventually had enough cats to launch an attack, but they failed miserably. Only a few cats were left, and they remained, too weak to travel. They passed down their history to the new outlaws, and they passed it down to their young cats. They have never dared attack again, but they were always there for the young outlaws.

In the clans, most stayed out of fear. Some stayed for the protection and strength of the clans. However, there were a few cats who enjoyed the bloody reign. They often became deputy, and when their leaders died, they took their place.

The most shocking part of this deadly era, was that Starclan approved. They were divided, the weakest and unsupportive of the new rules driven to the outskirts, and the Dark Forest cats welcomed.

The new leaders received nine lives. However, the gifts were no longer for mercy or compassion, they were for skill, speed, unmercifulness. This lasted until the prophecy. _The code will fall and lay to waste, the leaders not caring whose blood they taste. Four shall come to rid the land, for those who love, and still stand. _The prophecy gave the outlaw clan, Braveclan, hope. They became unrest, and started training again. The clans were unaware of the activity, and continued, though there was an increased amount of rebels. This is where their story begins.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello! I'm sorry I didn't update sooner, but my main story right now is Stormstar's Apprentice, and I'm really busy most of the time. By the way, there really is no main character in this story. There will be characters that have a point of view more often than others, but I will try to make so that every character gets at least one chapter. Answers to the people who reviewed:**

**Birdflame-no?**

**The-Ghost Wolf-thanks for reviewing**

**Iceberry2666-I guess, but I have much happier ones I'm planning too. My mind is just sort of in a dark shift right now, which is good because these are kind of dark stories, and thank you.**

**Chapter One**

(Moorfeather, Braveclan)

Moorfeather hopped on to a large rock she called the Watch Rock. She could see as far as the mountains. She breathed, the cool air stinging her throat a little, the breeze ruffling her fur. She turned and watched as the sun went down. She soon saw the first star, and wished for an brighter future for the clans. She layed down on the rock and was immediately whisked into nothingness.

She opened her eyes when the pads of her feet touched soft grass. She was in Starclan. She purred as she saw an old friend. As she padded over, he looked turned and looked at her.

"Moorfeather," he said simply. "It's good to see you."

"You too, Sandwater" she greeted him. His eyes flicked toward the sky as he spoke.

"There are changes to come," he whispered. Moorfeather frowned, but she knew better than to question him. Suddenly, his eyes went blank, and his voice, usually soft as a swan's feathers, was coarse and harsh, his fur on end.

"The code has fallen, and lays to waste, the leaders not caring whose blood they taste. Four shall come to free the land, for those who love, and still stand." He shook his head to clear it. Moorfeather stared at him.

"What do you think it means," she asked, breaking the silence.

"It means, that the clans will be free," he determined with a nod.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Hollyhawk, Thunderclan)

Hollyhawk thought of how great it was to be in Thunderclan. The forest was plentiful, and thanks to their claws out all the time technique, they always had full bellies. As she walked, she heard a rustling in the undergrowth. She froze, pinpointing the sound. It rustled again, and a fat mouse popped out of the bush. Hollyhawk licked her lips crouched down, ready to pounce. The mouse hopped towards her, unaware of the danger, and she sprang, landing squarely on the freshkill. She muffled it's desperate squeaks with her large black and white paws. She nipped it at the spine and it fell limp.

Looking pleased at her catch, she scooped earth and leaves over it, and went in search of prey near the Windclan border. She liked to hunt here. Every once in a while, there would be a rabbit that happened to come across the scent line. Rabbits were always a good piece prey. She took a huge leap, and landed lightly on a tree branch. She watched with eagle eyes, looking for the tiniest movement, or a soft rustle in the bushes. Anything that suggested that prey was near.

A fluttering leaf caught her attention, and as she watched it, she glanced up and saw a squirrel, a few branches above her in a tree right beside hers, nibbling on a walnut. Quick as a flash, silent as mouse, dark as night, she clawed her way up her tree, and pounced at the squirrel. She felt the satisfying feeling of warm flesh beneath her claws, and she bit the squirrels spine. It went limp as it's spine snapped from the almost dainty predator. She jumped down with the squirrel and went to pick up the mouse and her other catches of the day, a rabbit and a starling. Just another day in the most glorious clan, she thought as she walked back to camp, laden with prey.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Flintfur, Shadowclan)

Flintfur woke up from his doze. He had taken a quick break from his duties in Shadowclan. He glanced outside and saw that it was around sun rise. He got up and stretched. Walking out of the dark den, he blinked a little to get used to the lighting. He saw his leader, Hawkstar, sitting on a large rock by his den.

He padded over to the big tabby cat, and dipped his head in greeting.

"Morning, Hawkstar," he meowed, voice still thick with sleep.

"Morning," he grunted back. "Get a dawn patrol ready, then a few hunting patrols. I'll organize a patrol for the Windclan border, make sure they aren't up to anything.

"Got it. Moonshade," he meowed, spotting the silvery she-cat, one of the clans early risers," go wake up your sister and her apprentice for the dawn patrol, oh, and take Vinetail too." He let a pleased smirk cross his face at the fact that he had so much power. Cat's had to do what he told them, and if they didn't, well, it wasn't pleasant...for them.

He ordered Rainfoot to take Clawnose and Ashpaw to hunt near the swamp, there was always a toad or two, maybe even a lizard. He decided to lead a patrol himself, which consisted of Ivymouse, Sandystripe, and Talonscar. They headed off towards the stream in the middle of their territory.

I was sun high by the time they were there, and Flintfur sniffed around for prey when his nose found another scent. It was odd, faintly clan-like, but not like any he knew. Puzzled, he chose to ignore it, which was his first big mistake that day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Fangkit, Windclan)

Fangkit cuddled against his mother, Aspenfur, and his siblings, Kinkkit, Sorrelkit, Skykit, and Hazelkit. However, the cold draft whistled through his fur, and he lifted his head regretfully. He blinked around sleepily. This was the first time he had opened his eyes, and he was amazed at how big the nursery was, despite some cloudiness in his left eye.

He felt something stir beside him, and Sorrelkit lifted her head and blinked open her eyes. Her eyes widened when she saw the nursery for the first time.

"It's so big!" she squeaked.

"I wonder when Kinkkit, Skykit, and Hazelkit will wake up?" Fangkit asked. He nudged Aspenfur. She woke and blinked the sleep from her eyes.

"You've opened your eyes, Fangkit! And you too, Sorrelkit!" she exclaimed, licking their ears.

"Can we go explore the camp yet?" Sorrelkit mewed.

"Not yet, wait until Kinkkit, Skykit, and Hazelkit open their eyes."

"But that could take days!" Fangkit whined.

"Be patient," his mother warned him.

"Fine."

"Unnnh, what's going on?" Kinkkit had opened her eyes, which were dark green.

"Kinkkit! Your eyes are so beautiful!" Aspenfur gushed.

"Yeah! Mother, what color are my eyes?" Sorrelkit asked.

"Your's are amber, sweetheart," Aspenfur purred. "And Fangkit you..." she faltered staring at him.

"What is it?" Fangkit mewed, cocking his head to one side.

"Walnutwhisker!" she yowled, getting up and racing out of the nursery.

"What's wrong with my eyes?" Fangkit mewed, getting worried. He looked at Sorrelkit, and she gasped when she looked at him.

"Fangkit! Your left eye is white!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Rosepaw, Riverclan)

Rosepaw sniffed the air. She caught sight of a fish swimming through the stream. She made sure her shadow didn't hang over the stream, then flashed out a paw.

The fish flopped out of the water and she quickly delivered the killing bite before it could escape.

"Did I pass?" she asked hopefully, grabbing the fish. This was her first assessment, and she didn't want to fail.

"Yes, you passed. Good work," her mentor, Brightpool, replied. Rosepaw let out a sigh of relief. Now Fishpaw couldn't criticize her! Her brother was always picking on her, as were most of all the other apprentices.

As they walked back to camp, Rosepaw heard a heated conversation going on the camp. They walked through the entrance to see Fishpaw and Wetpaw circling around each other. Fishpaw was looking at Wetpaw maliciously. Without warning, he leapt at the smaller tom, ripping into his soft flesh. fosepaw screeched and hurled herself at her brother, afraid that they would go too far.

"Hey! Paws of!" he hissed at her.

"What do you think you're doing?" Firethorn, the Riverclan deputy, asked her.

"I-I just di-didn't want them to hurt each other," she squeaked, shaking with fear. Firethorn had become deputy out of his fierce loyalty to the code and Bloodstar.

"Really? Isn't that what training is all about? Getting a few scratches to make sure it doesn't happen next time? This won't happen again, you hear me? I'm letting you off easy, but next time, I won't be so lenient, understand?" he snapped at her.

Rosepaw could only nod. Her contempt spoiled by fear.

**So, what did you think? Good? Bad? Tell me what you think.**

**Who is your favorite character so far?**

**Please review, and once again, I'm sorry I didn't update sooner. Hope you enjoyed!**

**-Brightfur**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi! I'm really sorry I haven't updated in, like, forever! However this is a secondary story. My main story is Stormstar's Apprentice. Once that story is done, this will be my main story and I'll probably put up another story. That will probably be a humorous one because the ones I have right now are so grim and dark. Agreed? BTW, I am Brightfur, I just changed my to reviews!**

**RandomCookieCat- thanks! Fangkit is pretty cute. I'll definitely have more of him. Thanks for the review!**

**Iceberry2666-Yeah, but, it will probably be important later on. Some of my stories are completely planned out, this one, I'm just winging it so I have no idea what will happen! Thanks for the review!**

**Birdflame- If you don't have a favorite character so far, is there a character so far that you want to hear more of? And you can't eat Clawstar because, believe it or not, HE'S NOT A REAL CAT! OMG! kidding. You still can't eat Clawstar.**

**Thanks to the other people that reviewed on my other chapters and such. **

**Now for what you have been waiting for for too long!**

**Chapter Two!**

(Rainpaw, Thunderclan)

Rainpaw felt a cold wetness on his nose. Squinting one eye, he saw dew dripping of a twig onto his nose.

Shaking his head in disgust, he got up and stretched. He hated being wet, despite his name.

"Rainpaw!" a harsh voice called. "It's about time you got up. It's already sunhigh."

"So? All cats get up at sunhigh," Rainpaw mewed, yawning. Immediately, he knew he had said the wrong thing. A large brown paw sailed through the air at his head. He just managed to duck in time, still not avoiding getting his ear nicked by the needle sharp claws of the tabby warrior.

"So we were supposed to be on the dawn patrol! They had to take Ivyfang and Lilypaw, and you know how useless that apprentice is!" he scolded.

"She's not useless! And what about the assessment you gave me at moon high last night?" Rainpaw snapped.

Hawktail narrowed his eyes, a ragged cackle escaping his throat. He was laughing.

"Not useless is she? What about the mouse she failed to catch, the Windclan apprentice she failed to chase out of Thunderclan territory? Is she not useless?" he hissed at his apprentice, nearly every cat listening to the unpleasant conversation now.

"She didn't fail to make friends!" he meowed boldly. Hawktail burst out laughing again, suddenly stopping to speak again.

"And what," he spat," is friendship worth? Nothing! Now go run around the territory once and come back with five pieces of prey before sundown."

Rainpaw glared at his mentor before slipping through the entrance to the camp, cats going back to their duties.

_If only they would be fair. They're so harsh on all of us. Oliveleaf was just banished yesterday for treason. Lilypaw and Blackpaw are probably still in shock. It's just not fair!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Oliveleaf, Rogue)

Oliveleaf staggered through the undergrowth, weak and starving. Her wounds from being chased out stung. Her shoulder burned, and she collapsed, to weak to move. She had been traveling upstream, hoping to ease the pain she felt. _My poor kits, _ she thought. Just as she was about to black out, she saw a dark brown tabby tom, and then was carried away into blackness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Sunshade, Shadowclan)

Sunshade was basking in the sun that filtered through the thinner part of the Shadowclan pine forest. Enjoying it enormously, he was not pleased when a red she-cat bounded up to him, disturbing his nap.

"What?" he asked, irritated that Larkfang had woken him from his nap.

"Just came to ask you if you wanted to hunt," Larkfang replied, pouting.

"In a bit," he meowed, trying to nap again. He heard Larkfang sigh.

"All right. I'm getting up," he grumbled. "Who else is on the patrol?"

"Who ever said it was a patrol? Anyway, I was thinking just us," she answered.

"Alright, just you and me," he agreed, reluctant. "We should be back by afternoon, though."

"Okay, well come on then!" she meowed excitedly, heading off in a random direction.

"Shouldn't we go to High Pine? Flintfur hasn't had a patrol in that area for a while," he reasoned.

"Of course!" she gushed, heading off in a different direction.

Sunshade held back a little bit, forcing himself to follow the annoying she-cat. Sighing, he sprinted to catch up with her.

It wasn't long before they reached High Pine, which was in the middle of the territory. He scented the prey rich smell of Shadowclan territory. _Squirrel._ He nodded in the direction of it, seeing it occupied with a seed.

Larkfang looked in the direction, and started creeping upwind so she wouldn't be scented. Before she got there, the bushes rustled, and a silver and white she-cat leaped at the squirrel. She missed, but it ran straight into Sunshade's claws, nearly missing it in his surprise.

"Well caught, Sunshade. Oh, hello Larkfang. Doing a little hunting?" she asked.

"Moonshade! Yes, we were, care to join us?" he offered, relieved that he wouldn't be alone with the red she-cat.

"Sure, I'll go a little longer then head back to camp," she meowed, accepting her brother's offer, and failing to see Larkfang's scowl.

A while later, they had caught two frogs and another squirrel to add to Moonshade's catch of a rabbit and a lizard.

"Looks like we'll be eating well tonight!" Moonshade meowed cheerfully.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Walnutwhisker, Windclan)

Walnutwhisker groaned from exhaustion. He had already stayed up all night delivering kits and was furious when his apprentice decided he didn't want to be a medicine the moment, he just wanted to sleep. _I should get a new apprentice,_ he thought. _Oh wait, Talonstar would never allow it. Eh, I'll ask him later. Huh, I'll probably just get some other dopey cat that won't be able to do anything. _

"Walnutwhisker?"

"Yes?" he grumbled. It was Aspenfur.

"It's Fangkit. There's something wrong with his left eye. It's white," she meowed, clearly worried.

"Alright, I'll check him out in a bit. Just let me get up and get something to eat," he replied, yawning.

He walked over to the fresh kill pile and was immediately disappointed. There was a stale squirrel, probably stolen from Thunderclan territory, and a finch. Sighing, he took the finch, silently promising his stomach something better later.

After his small meal, he remembered what he promised to the anxious queen. _Ugh, queens these days. Worried about every little thing. Glad I never had kits._

Aspenfur appeared to be sleeping, so he tried not to wake her as he made his way over her nest. Unfortunately, he failed at doing so when he tripped over Ambersky's tail.

"Watch it!" she hissed. He sighed. She was always in a bad mood. Actually, right now, she was probably in a good mood. If she were in a bad one, he wouldn't have gotten away with a hiss.

"Oh, Walnutwhisker! Thank you thank you th-" she started rambling and he just tuned her out as he looked at Fangkit. His eyes widened when the kit looked at him with wide eyes. He was blind in one eye.

Hurriedly, he stumbled out of the crowded den.

"Wait! What's wrong with him?" Aspenfur called after him.

He stopped at Talonstar's den, waiting for his word to enter. When it came, he walked in, nervous for the kit's future.

"Aspenfur's kits have opened their eyes," he cautiously started. Talonstar was known to have very fast mood swings. He was losing it, more so as he got older.

"Good," he purred, "how are they?"

"They're fine, except…" he faltered his leader's sharp hazel eyes making him jumpy.

"What?" he growled, his good mood instantly gone.

"F-Fangkit is…..b-blind in one eye," he stammered, hating himself for it.

" A weakness, is it now?" he asked lightly.

"Yes, but his other eye is just fine, and he will probably have a better nose because of it,"

"True," Talonstar agreed. Walnutwhisker let out a sigh of relief.

"But it a weakness none the less, and we can't afford weakness in this clan, can we?" he growled, a mad laughter erupting from the tom's throat.

Walnutwhisker hung his head dejectly as Talonstar continued.

"And you know what we do with cats that have weaknesses, don't you?" he whispered in the medicine cat's ear. Walnutwhisker nodded.

"We banish them!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Firepoppy, Braveclan)

_It's grim here, but we still manage to have fun._ Firepoppy thought to himself. He had just finished a little surprise for the clan cats. _I'd hate to be in their paws once the trouble that is going to cause starts up. _

He purred as he limped into camp.

"How'd it go?" Duskstripe asked.

"Couldn't have been better. I left it all over Shadowclan territory. My guess is that there will be a few cats kicked out," Firepoppy chuckled. One of his and Duskstripe's favorite things to do was mess with the clans. They did it every once in a while, and it was always caused the clans trouble. They had even ended up with a few falsely accused cats, such as Hawkfeather and Frostpaw.

"What did you two do now?"

The two toms jumped as Moorfeather walked into their camp. Moorfeather secretly enjoyed hearing about the chaos the two caused, but acted like she disapproved because she was as good as the leader.

"Oh come on Moorfeather! It was just a bit of fun!" Duskstripe meowed.

"What did you do?" Moorfeather demanded.

"We just found some foxdung and moved it onto Shadowclan territory. They'll think that there are foxes about, or it will attract foxes," Firepoppy explained. Moorfeather sighed.

"When will you to learn that doing that is dangerous? What if you get caught? We're not strong enough to survive an attack!" she pointed out.

"But we haven't been caught, have we?" Duskstripe meowed, a mischievous look in his eyes as he looked at Firepoppy.

"You two are like kits," Moorfeather sighed before walking away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Brightpool,Riverclan)

Brightpool sat beside the river. Silver moonlight turning his fur pale gold, green eyes glinting in the darkness.

"Hi."

Brightpool turned at the voice. It was Brackenheart.

"Hey," he greeted her as she sat down next to him.

"You look troubled," she commented.

"I'm fine," he assured her. She frowned at him.

"Alright. I'm not fine. I just feel like there's more to life than this, like something's missing. I came here hoping for a sign from Starclan or something. Who am I kidding, I'm no medicine cat," he sighed dejectedly getting up and padding away from the riverside.

**So, like it? Now who is your favorite character? Who feels bad for a certain half blind kit? Once again, I am sorry for the late update! Any requests for characters in the next chapter? Any suggestions? I'm open to almost anything! Hope you liked this very long chapter, which is also part of the reason it takes me so long to update. **

**-Jay(aka, Brightfur)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi! Sorry I haven't updated in ages, but I'm a little busy getting ready for school and such. Not much to say except that there are a few sayings that I made up in this chapter. I'm also trying to write more on this one, but chapters are really long, so it can be difficult to write stuff for it. So answers to reviews!**

**Iceberry2666-Yeah I think a lot of people feel bad for Fangkit. I wouldn't stay too sorry for her. She's gonna have some pretty sassy parts. Hm. Well, I usually plan stuff before I write. Seriously. Sometimes I have the whole story written in my head before I even start writing. That's kind of the case for Stormstar's Apprentice. Good job too! Thanks!**

**Now as that was the only review, on to the chapter! **

**Chapter Three**

(Talonstar, Windclan)

"We banish them!" Talonstar whispered in the petrified medcine cat's ear. He then walked out, stretching to ease the stiffness in his back.

"Cats of Windclan! Gather here beneath the Leader's Rock!" he waited for all the cats to appear, even Walnutwhisker, whose face was grim.

"Aspenfur, Singetuft, get your kits," Talonstar ordered, a mad grin flashing across his face. He waited a moment for their kits to appear. They came out sqealing with excitement.

"Fangkit, step forward," he growled.

"Look at me. What do you see?"

"You, and a cloud that covers half my face. Why is the cloud there?"

"You cannot see. That is a weakness!" he paused, listening to the queen's gasps of shock and horror as they realized what was happening.

"We cannot afford weakness in this clan, therefore, you are banished, and we will not hesitate to kill you if you return! You have until sunset to be out of our territory! Any cat that helps the outcast will share his fate," Talonstar hissed before whipping around and heading back into his den at the base of the large rock.

He was pleased. It had been a while since a cat had been banished, and it had felt good to let out some of his anger. Why, he had seen a tear in the kit's eye. He started pacing, excited at the thought of a chase if the kit came back. He paced until he fell asleep.

Later, when he woke up, he found a large rabbit in front of him. Without thinking, he ravenously tore into the rabbit. He noticed that it tasted funny. Bitter, he thought. That's when he noticed the dark shape of a cat in the entrance.

"Goodbye Talonstar," it meowed, it's voice echoed hauntingly in his ears. He began to notice that his legs were like lead, he couldn't breath, and his vision was beginning to go blurry. He tried to stand, and slipped in the juice leaking from the rabbit, staining his paws the same color. With one last gasp, he collapsed and moved no more, his paws stained with the blood-red juice of deathberries.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Eagleshadow, Braveclan)

Eagleshadow was walking across clan territories. He stopped when he heard a cry. Barely moving, he lifted his nose to see what it was. Thunderclan, she-cat, blood, and…..fear? Maybe this cat needed help. Staying downwind of her, he crept through the trees to see a pretty light brown she-cat with blue eyes. She was about to collapse,then she saw him and passed out. Fox dung, now you've been seen badger brain, he told himself. However, he could not help feeling like he should help her. He picked her up so she was on his shoulders, then he started to walk out of the territories. When he was a good distance away from them and waited for her to wake.

When she did, she looked around, obviously confused. She caught sight of him, and opened her mouth to speak, when he spoke first.

"What's your name?"

"I'm Oliveleaf, from Thunderclan," she answered. "Who are you?"

"That will be answered in good time. Why aren't you in Thunderclan, if you are a Thunderclan cat?" he meowed, continuing to question her.

"I was exiled from my clan…" she meowed, her voice cracking at the end of the sentence.

He frowned. There was nothing wrong with her appearance besides scratches.

"Why?"

"I cared too much for the lives of my kits," she answered.

"Follow me," he meowed heading towards the outlaw camp. He was now sure she was not a clan spy.

She kept up fairly well for her injuries, but they soon had to stop. They were both tired and Eagleshadow's breathing problem slowed him down.

"Ugh, I can't keep going like this," Oliveleaf whined.

"Right, we'll take a break here," Eagleshadow agreed. "Oh, and my name is Eagleshadow."

"Eagleshadow? But he went missing seven moons ago!"

"I'm the same Eagleshadow," he confirmed.

"Oh, okay," she meowed, still not quite believing it.

"Alright, we should start moving again," he meowed, looking at how dark it was getting.

"Okay," she agreed. They got up and started walking again without issues. By moonhigh, they were just outside the camp.

"Wait here," Eagleshadow told her. She sat down and began to wash. Eagleshadow, slightly out of breath, walked through the camp entrance.

"Where's Moorfeather?" he asked the closest cat, which was Sedgefoot.

"Last I saw her she was in her den," she told him.

"Thanks," he replied, walking to Moorfeather's den on the other side of the camp.

"Moorfeather?" he asked, stopping just outside her den.

"Ugh, come back later," she meowed yawning from the cave in the rock.

"I've brought another cat from the clans," he told her.

"Alright, I'll get up for this," she called. Eagleshadow hopped up to call the cats to the middle of their camp.

"Just this once!" Moorfeather called after him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Brackenheart, Riverclan)

Brackenheart stretched and got up. She looked outside and saw the dawn patrol leaving. She walked up to Firethorn.

"Can I join the dawn patrol?" she asked.

"Get going! They just left," he snapped. She dipped her head and ran out to catch up to the four cats. The leader of the patrol, Hazelthorn, looked back and nodded at her. It wasn't unusual for Brackenheart to join the dawn patrol.

"We're patroling the Windclan border," Hazelthorn told her. Brackenheart nodded, her thoughts starting to wander as they walked. She was jerked back to Riverclan when a new scent appeared. Windclan? What's Windclan doing on this side of the border? Cautiously, she followed the scent, noticing how fresh it was. She heard a squeak behind a bush. Slowly, she crept up to it, and saw….a kit.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Larkfang, Shadowclan)

Larkfang sulked away from the camp after Sunshade and Moonshade had returned to the camp. _Argh! Why does Moonshade always have to barge in on my chances to talk to Sunshade? His sister really is starting to become nuisance. _

"Hi Larkfang!"

_He's a nuisance to. _

"Whatcha doing?"

_Why does every cat in this clan have to bother me?_

"Larkfang? Are you even listening to me?"

_I wish I wasn't._

"Well, I'll see you later, I guess."

_Hehe, works every t-_ "Wait what?"

"I'll see you later." Larkfang looked at who was talking to her. Oops. It was her little brother, Rootpaw. She had though it was Stripepelt. The annoying tom followed her everywhere.

"Right," she replied.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Icefur, Thunderclan)

Icefur padded out of the nursery just as Rainpaw came fuming back in to camp. _That tom is getting too big for his fur. Hawktail should really do something about it._ Stagkit, Rosekit, and Tallkit all tumbled out a moment later. She sighed. She loved her kits, but sometimes three kits were just too much for one queen.

"Icefur! Icefur! Come play moss-ball with us!" Rosekit squeaked.

"Maybe later, Rosekit," she meowed.

"Please!" Stagkit pleaded.

"Please, with a mouse on top!" Tallkit whined.

"Oh all right. Just for a little bit," she agreed, giving in.

"Yay! I'll be it first," Stagkit squealed. Icefur couldn't stop from smiling at the kits enthusiasm. Half of her wanted them to stay kits forever and play moss ball all day, but the other half wanted them to grow up and give her some peace. Oh well. You should enjoy it while it lasts.

**So, enjoyable? Creepy? Funny? Any opinions, suggestions, requests, or any other forms of thought on this chapter? **

**Who is your favorite character after these three chapters? **

**My personal favorite so far is Moonshade. I made her cheerful. I am also going to announce that I'm going to take a break from my other story and just focus on this one for a while. Please review and hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**-Jay**


End file.
